


Knight Bob

by Eksevis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first story that's notable. It will one day be revised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Knight Bob had always wanted to be a general. Bob was hated by many people though. Bob's greatest rival was Zack. Zack and his friends have always mocked him even after they were knights at the age of 18.


	2. Story

"Wake up you loser!" a familiar voice growled with hatred. Bob opened his eyes and saw his enemy, General Zack. "It's about time, we've arrived at the battle field."   
"Great, your friends, and hopefully you, will die." Bob replied.   
"What did you say, weakling?"   
"Oh! So you do have feelings!"   
"Shut up scum bag!"   
"Calm down, Zack and Bob, the enemies have arrived." Cain said calmly, as always.   
Sure enough , the enemies had arrived and were waiting for the attack.   
"Ready your weapons," Cain continued "In about one minute we will charge and end this war!" Everyone cheered.   
One minute later they charged. People sprouted arrows all around Bob. What seemed like forever to Bob, they finally clashed with the enemy. Someone slashed at Bob, but missed. Bob cut the mans throat, killing him. Another person shot an arrow into his shoulder. Than another almost hitting his heart. Yet another hit him in the leg, forcing him to fall. In pain, he passed out. 

"Wake up Bob! I know you aren't dead!" He vaguely heard Zack say.   
Bob woke up to find himself lying in a the middle of the battlefield.   
"Ugh, everything hurts. Why are you crying Zack?" He said as he opened his eyes.   
"Only we are alive."   
"Is Cain dead?"   
"Don't know, everybody seems to be dead except us."   
"So your saying your friends are dead?" Bob grunted as he sat up.   
Zack eyes watered, Bob took it as a yes.   
"Lets get out of here, Bob, this place smells of rotten flesh." Bob sniffed the air, and sure enough, it smelled of rotten flesh.   
"Fine lets head towards the forest we were told about before the war."   
"Sounds good to me." Zack agreed.   
They got up and walked toward what will later be called The Dead Forest. The journey had only just begun. 

It took about three hours for Bob and Zack to limp there   
"So why are you limping anyway, Zack?"   
"I sprained my ankle while I was looking for people that still lived." He said as they sat down on the ground.   
"Ha ha! I never knew you were so clumsy!"   
"Shut up! You try to walk over weapons, shields and rotting corpses without stumbling!"   
After what seemed like an eternity to Zack and Bob, night arrived while they sat there, resting. They both fell asleep after one hour of lying there. They both woke at evening. They both got up and traveled into the forest.   
Ten minutes into the forest, Zack said that he had heard groaning   
"Humph, you probably were hallucinating."   
"For once I agree about something you say."   
They both looked up and saw a man limping towards them. The man groaned than lunged at them. The knights killed the man. Bob was the first to notice something weird.   
"What the... he has no face!" The man they had killed had a skinned face, no nose and no jaw.   
"Could it be a zombie?" Zack stammered.   
"Even I don't believe in zombies!" Bob stammered back.   
Four more zombies crawled out of the ground. Zack swung his pole-arm, cutting the head off of one of the zombies. Still, it walked towards them.   
"That's impossible!" They said in unison. Bob jumped to the headless zombie and cut it in half, killing it. Zack spun is pole-arm, killing two more. Bob and Zack jumped towards the last one. They cut its arm and head off.   
Three minutes later, they continued.   
"That's strange, I still feel as if someone is watching us." Zack noted.   
"Now that you mention it, I do sense someone other than us."   
All the sudden fourteen more zombies popped out of the ground. Zack ran towards them and stabbed one. Bob ran up to the zombies and killed two more. One zombie scratched Zack's face, and another bit Bobs arm. Zack swung his pole-arm from the left to the right, killing four. Bob reached and snapped the zombies neck. The zombie fell, and Bob jumped and slammed his shield against the zombie, killing it.   
Bob climbed back up and killed five more. Zack finished them all off with a swing of his pole-arm.   
"Thank god that's over with!" They both said as they exited the forest.   
For a long time, nothing bad happened. They walked towards the kingdom. When they finally reached there birth place, they found it in ruins.   
"Hello, Bob and Zack." Cain was standing over the villagers bodies, smiling.   
"You mur-mur-MURDER!" Bob clenched his fist in anger.   
Bob ran towards Cain and swung his sword at Cain. Cain simply deflected it.   
Zack attacked Cain from the back. Cain just stepped out of the way.   
"Don't fight me, I was forced to do this by the king!"   
"Liar!" Bob growled.   
"I don't lie to friends." Cain had an innocent look. "I was going to go kill the king anyway."   
Both Zack and Cain believed him, despite his smile.   
They walked towards the castle.   
When they arrived, a guard asked them, "Why are you with that traitor!"   
"What are you talking about!" Zack killed the man by cutting his head off.   
They entered the castle and two more guards charged at them.   
Cain reached out and grabbed one. He threw the guard to the ground and crushed his skull. He picked up a knife and stabbed the other guard in the head.   
They continued into the castle. Just before entering the kings throne room, an old friend jumped in front of them, blocking them.   
"Stop! I know you guys, Zack, Bob. Why are you with this traitor!"   
"You are blocking our way, Paul. I don't want to kill you." Bob threatened   
"Neither do I, Bob, turn around and kill that traitor!"   
"No, you're the traitor." Bob picked up a sword and pierced Paul's heart and stuck the sword in the wall.   
They walked into the throne room, three more guards attacked. Cain killed them as if they were insects. Cain picked up a spear and threw it at the king, killing him.   
"Ha! I am now king." Cain said as he put on the kings crown.   
"What?!" Zack and Bob said.   
"You fools! Could you not see the evil in my eyes? Could you not see my smile?!" Cain continued "I will now have to kill you." Cain spun around and attempted to grab Zack.   
Bob deflected it and hit off his crown.   
"Ah, you're better than I thought." Cain stabbed at Bob. Bob grabbed Cains arm and broke it. "Ha! I only need one arm!"   
Cain stabbed his arm threw Zack, and picked him up. Cain threw Zack across the throne room.   
"Nooooo!" Bob ran towards Zack.   
"You fool. Honestly, I've never disliked you."   
"What?"   
"I disliked my so called friends. What I did was how I showed friendship."   
"That's an odd way."   
"Shut up, you fool. Well see you in the after life."   
Zack died. Bob slowly stood up.   
"Go to hell, Cain!"   
Bob picked up his spear and threw it at Cain. Cain threw another spear at Bob. The spear hit Cain, and killed him. Bob did not have enough time to dodge the spear. The spear pierced Bob.   
Bob fell to the ground, dieing. Everything was blurry around him. Bob closed his eyes, and died.   
Bob and Zack were reborn. They had some memories of their past lives. In their new lives, Bob and Zack were best friends. They found a person they loved and got married. This place was not like our world. It was known as The Dream World.


End file.
